Stormy Nights
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Can a storm bring the two of them even closer? A Yoh and Anna tale.


Title: Stormy Nights

Summary: Can a storm bring the two of them even closer?

Warnings: Anna is a bit out of character and the story contains a TONNE of fluff, so yeah…

Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own it! DUH!

-Rain- 

Anna gazed at the darkening sky as the stars began to glitter faintly and the moon began to softly glow, she sighed. It was getting late and the rain didn't seem to be letting up. Anna shut her eyes for a moment and tightened her grip on the grocery bags.

Yoh was busy with his friends today at Manta's house and she had turned down Yoh's offer of tagging along. Anna knew that she wouldn't be very welcomed and she needed to do the grocery shopping since Yoh would be busy. She knew Yoh needed a break since the tournament was over, so here she was at a bus shelter waiting for the rain to let up.

Anna knew waiting any longer would be of no use and she opened her eyes, taking a deep breath, she trudged into the rain towards the Funbari Onsen.

-Rain-

Yoh gazed out of the window, looking at the dreary sky as the rain fell harshly onto the people outside. Yoh sighed as he wondered where Anna was.

Yoh had left the party early, feeling guilty for leaving Anna all alone, only to find an empty house. He had panicked at first, before remembering that Anna had gone grocery shopping because he was busy at Manta's. This only increased his guilt because it was raining pretty hard and Anna was alone to carry the grocery bags, maybe even without an umbrella to protect her. It had been a good two hours since Anna had left. Where could she be? Was she stuck in the rain?

Yoh looked out of the window, the rain was beginning to come down even harder. Yoh went to the umbrella stand and pulled out an umbrella before rushing out into the storm in search of Anna.

-Rain-

Anna walked in the rain, feeling it pound even harder. Her body felt tired and sore, the rain wasn't helping either. The further she walked, the weaker she felt and the heavy rain blurred her view. Anna wished Yoh was here with her to help her, instead of being at Manta's, but she knew that it was selfish to call Yoh and pull him out of his fun just to help her.

Her arms were beginning to ache badly as she carried on.

'So cold… But I must go on…'

Anna felt dreadfully cold as the wind howled around her. She would have taken a cab or the bus but she had not enough money left from her grocery shopping. Anna cursed herself for not bringing her wallet.

'Must move forward, must not stop…'

Anna knew if she stopped, she would never be able to gather up the strength to walk again, no matter how tempting it sounded to just find shelter and wait for the rain to stop. She felt her knees buckle as she fell onto her knees.

'Was I always this weak?'

"Anna!"

Anna looked up and squinted, seeing a faint outline of someone running towards her.

"Anna!"

She realized it was Yoh as he ran up to her, panting as he sheltered her crouched form with umbrella.

"Yoh… I thought you were at Manta's?"

"I was but I kind of felt bad for leaving you all alone. When you didn't come back after so long I knew something was wrong so here I am. Let's get you home."

Yoh took the grocery bags from Anna and lifted her, supporting her against his side as they walked home.

-Rain-

When they reached home, Yoh put the groceries down in the kitchen before carrying Anna, despite her feeble protests, to the bathroom where he told her to take a hot bath whilst he prepared dinner. After that, Yoh walked to the kitchen and prepared chicken porridge for the both of them. Whilst the porridge was cooking, he hurriedly changed into fresh clothes and came back down to see Anna sitting at the dining table waiting for him.

"Feeling better Anna?"

Anna looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Yoh."

"Anytime Anna."

Yoh heard the pot simmering and served the two of them the porridge, enjoying it in comfortable silence.

-Rain-

Anna lay on the futon, as she heard the storm rage on outside. She still couldn't sleep, even after tossing and turning for over an hour. She curled up and burrowed even deeper, feeling cold from the rain outside. She shut her eyes and shivered, she wanted to go to Yoh but she didn't want to disturb him, especially at such a late hour.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes, envisioning his goofy smile…

His carefree laughter…

'I guess… Maybe I do love him more than I let on…'

Anna snapped of her thoughts when she heard her door slide open.

"Anna, I know you're awake…"

Anna peeked out from under the covers and saw Yoh looking down at her.

"Yoh… Why are you still awake?"

"I heard you shifting about, so I came to check on you. Besides, the storm's too loud."

Anna looked down.

"Oh… I see…"

Yoh sighed, walked over to Anna and sat next to her.

"Anna, are you alright?"

Anna looked up at Yoh, his usual smile was gone, replaced by a look of concern.

"I was just thinking that's all Yoh, nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…"

Yoh got up and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his yukata. Yoh looked down and saw Anna holding on to the hem of the yukata, her face a soft shade of red.

"Yoh, I'm feeling cold, so could… Could you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

Yoh smiled and slipped in next to Anna, who then snuggled up to his back.

"Thank you, Yoh…"

"Anytime Anna, anytime…"

Yoh closed his eyes and breathed in a scent that was purely Anna, a smooth blend of rose and vanilla.

"Yoh… Do you think that I'm harsh with you? With your training?"

Yoh opened his eyes and peered down into Anna's face.

"Yeah, but it's for my own good."

"I know that Yoh, but… You do know that I do this because I… I love you, right?"

Yoh was taken aback at what Anna said before he smiled.

"Of course Anna, I know that. Do you know why I don't complain? It's because I love you too, because I would endure all that training for the sake of our love."

Anna blushed at what Yoh said, and looked up to see Yoh's face coming closer. She closed her eyes and they kissed, enjoying the sensual feel of it. They soon parted and Yoh wrapped his arms around Anna.

"Good night koishii."

Anna sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Good night Yoh…"

The two lovers succumbed to sleep, enjoying each other's warmth and presence whilst the storm calmed, as if to allow the couple to sleep in pure silent bliss.

**-Rain-**

Wargh! I'm finally done! Woohoo! Been a long time since I've written a story.

Well I hope you guys love it, review if you do please?

PearlyFaerie 


End file.
